


Silent Hearts

by HaloHalo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloHalo/pseuds/HaloHalo
Summary: Love, sex, and frustrated roommates.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Silent Hearts

Hongjoong startled himself awake when his headphones slipped from head and fell onto his chest. Even on the smallest setting, they were too big for him and sometimes the weight of them gave him headaches. Fortunately, he didn’t have a headache tonight but it was getting late and he was getting sleepy. He knew he should return to his bedroom and get some quality sleep but he felt more comfortable in his studio.

Sometimes he even fell asleep in the studio, though that meant he would wake up with kinks in his neck and back. His bed was more comfortable, but slipping into his bedroom late at night risked waking his roommate and he would rather let Seonghwa sleep. Besides, it was less tempting this way. He’d already spent too many nights stealing glances at his sleeping roommate. It didn’t help that Seonghwa wanted to be friends, get closer with him. That was something he wouldn’t allow. He’d been there before. Infatuated with a beautiful straight boy who would never want him. It could only lead to heartbreak and humiliation. So he kept his distance, stayed focused on his work. His friends often told him to go out and meet someone new. But with the group’s busy schedule, he rarely had the time. All his free moments were spent making music and failing to not write that boy into his lyrics. Even the song he was working on tonight had Seonghwa written into it. Though he tried to make the words sound like they were general and about fans, the inspiration had been a specific face and a specific smile.

Hongjoong took a drink of peach water, hoping that the sugar would give him another burst of energy, and repositioned his headphones. The door to the studio opened. It was San, sliding into the room with his head lowered. This happened from time to time. He would visit the studio, late at night, when he was in a particularly restless mood. Hongjoong never questioned it. He simply understood. This was something they had in common.

While the members knew Hongjoong liked men, they didn’t know that San did too. San wasn’t even sure if he liked men or women, or probably both. But whenever Wooyoung flirted or went out with a girl, he sank into this quiet, agitated state. They didn’t speak about it. San wasn’t ready for that. However, Hongjoong knew how to read what went unspoken. He understood how it felt to want someone who was out of reach.

Living and working together made it very difficult to avoid their feelings. While Hongjoong made efforts to distance himself from his crush, San indulged in his. He seemed to have an attachment to Wooyoung that was a bit too needy, though he disguised it as playful fanservice.

Without a word, San placed a small white bottle on the desk and walked over to the closet. He opened the door, stepped inside, and left the door slightly ajar behind him. It always began the same way.

Hongjoong took off his headphones and placed them on the desk. Then he stood and stretched. Picking up the bottle, he made his way to the studio door. He turned the lock and then headed for the closet. Once inside, he tapped the push light and a soft warm glow filled the room. He closed the door behind him.

San was bent over, pants around his ankles, one hand pressed against the wall, the other massaging his dick. His ass was firm and so well muscled, Hongjoong could probably bounce a coin off of it. It was a nice view. He was already starting to harden before reaching into his own pants.

Being the only out member in the group, Hongjoong tried to conceal what he has. He didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. But being with seven other guys, so closely together, dissolved most barriers around their bodies. Between shared rooms, trips to the baths, and the pair of grey sweatpants that he will absolutely never wear again, the members all knew his dick was big. The ninth member, they called it. He wasn’t given a lot of height, but he made up for it in length and girth, they said.

It wasn’t the blessing people thought it was. Keeping himself well hidden, while in the public eye was an eternal struggle. Fans already posted closeups of his ass and chest online, he would really be done for when they noticed his bulge. Plus the guys he’d been with could only take so much.

San was an exception. With him, Hongjoong knew to start out slow and let him work his way up to however much he wanted to take. San liked to go for the whole thing.

Hongjoong flicked the little white bottle open and released his dick from his jeans, stroking the base, while coating the tip in cool, clear gel. He squeezed some more gel onto his fingers and rubbed them around and across and into San’s entrance, teasing of what was to come. San spread his legs wider and pushed his hips back, ready.

Dick in hand, Hongjoong positioned himself behind San. The lighting was low but he didn’t need much of it to line his tip up and as soon as he started to press, San gasped in a way that told him he was in exactly the right place. He was met with sticky heat and minor tightness as he pushed the head inside. He waited, while San relaxed himself, adjusting to the size and pressure.

It didn’t take long for San to ask for more. Hongjoong knew by the way he bent his knees and angled his ass, allowing more of Hongjoong to slide in and at just the degree that moved the feeling from tension to pleasure. San had learned about that sweet spot from Hongjoong, who’d manoeuvred San’s body in ways that optimised his satisfaction, until he grew confident enough to ask on his own.

Hongjoong ran a gentle hand over the curve of San’s ass as he watched him pulse on his dick, gathering rhythm, taking more in. When he felt San was ready, he added another bead of gel. Then he slid his hand along San’s back, feeling taut muscle beneath his tee shirt, and fisted his fingers in San’s hair. San’s mouth fell open and he moaned, head tipping back as Hongjoong, gently but firmly, pulled his hair, urging him to open for more.

San’s whole body arched backwards as he reached behind to grab Hongjoong’s ass, a sign that he was ready to relinquish some control. Hongjoong was halfway inside him now, one hand on his hips, pumping in a rhythm of his own. A string of soft, needy noises escaped from San as he bucked against him. Hongjoong continued to tune him, picking up the pace, then slowing down, gliding a soothing hand over San’s back, whenever he whimpered.

Hongjoong squeezed out one more drop of lube, slicking himself to the hilt and tossing the bottle onto the floor. He found San’s hips with both hands and gripped them tightly, shoving his way deeper, until he was completely buried inside. San’s breath grew staggered, his body bending and stretching with wild abandon.

Their gasps and moans punctuated the slapping sound of their skin. This was something they both needed, something sensual and real. No styling, no makeup, just them, two bodies in mutual desire. Whatever emptiness they had became filled, for this all too brief moment. They didn’t have the luxury of an entire night, so they satiated themselves with whatever time they could steal away.

Hongjoong felt the muscles in San’s legs tremble and knew he was close too. With a few well aimed thrusts, he let himself spill, breathless as a powerful wave of pleasure crested and crashed through him. San’s hand on the wall curled into a fist and he let out a breathy groan. Hongjoong held onto him as his body turned boneless, overwhelmed with the sensation of having just come.

They eased their bodies apart and quickly cleaned themselves up with the stash of wipes that were kept hidden in a plastic bin. San grabbed the little white bottle, slipping it into his pocket as he drew his pants up. He already seemed more at ease than when he’d arrived at the studio. Orgasms were a great way of relieving tension.

Hongjoong zipped up his jeans and as he fastened the button, San stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. Then he leaned in and gave Hongjoong a soft kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung.”

Hongjoong stared at him in surprise, then replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day, San-ah.”

San opened the closet door and walked back into the studio. Hongjoong listened as his footsteps crossed the room and the studio door opened and closed behind him. Then he quietly laughed, tapped the closet light, and returned to his desk.

With his headphones on, he replayed the love song he’d been working at all night. Music filled his ears and he closed his eyes. Soon, he drifted to sleep.


End file.
